Bad Blood
by Loralia-Jo
Summary: Hermione is born to be the bad girl of the school, being sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor and being brought up by adoptive pure blood parents with the same ideals as the Malfoy's, She is the biological daughter of the dark lord himself and Voldemort would do anything to protect her from the dangers that they are associated with.


Bad Blood.

Hey guys, I've been writing this for a while now, I've always wanted to do something where Hermione was bad, I feel it's rather quite sexy in a way. Yes she will be paired with Draco Malfoy and yes she is as bad as he is. HERE IS THE PLOT SUMMERY;

Hermione is born to be the bad girl of the school, being sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor and being brought up by adoptive pureblood parents with the same ideals as the Malfoys, She is the biological daughter of the dark lord himself and Voldemort would do anything to protect her from the dangers that they are associated with.

Chapter One;

To Hermione arriving Kings Cross station with her parents had grown tedious, even arriving by herself had grown to be equally as tedious, pushing her way through muggles to arrive at brick wall she had to run through as she lugged a rather heavy suitcase beside her and her pet Eagle in the other hand had all but been a burden to the returning witch.

In all truths Hermione had grown bored of attending Hogwarts in her second year, she had never been a studious student and managed to scrape by on homework done at the last minute and winging it in her classes. In a manor she wished she didn't have to return to the school every year but she did so to keep her parents off her case, and so the witch returned year after year and now she was about to fumble her way blindly into her sixth year at the dreary castle.

Don't even get her started on the kind of riff raff that the school actually let through the doors, it's one thing being associated with half-blood wizards but to be associated with muggleborn too is just a step to far in Hermione's books. However she never stooped to the level of her Slytherin peers who seemed to get their rocks off insulting the poor wizards and witches with names such a 'Mudblood' and 'Filth'. At the end of the day the poor souls were magical after all, they possessed the same ability as she but just came from a crappier upbringing than herself and her other pureblood counterparts.

As usual once Hermione had found her way to the platform she needed to be at 9 ¾ she noticed it to be extremely crowded with parents seeing of their children to their first year of 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry' thinking it is a brilliant place for their children's magical abilities to thrive. Little did they know it should actually be called 'Hogwarts School of bitchcraft and bigotry' because almost everyone that went there were complete and utter arseholes.

Getting onto the train had been a whole new task in itself, Hermione felt she was participating in the Tri-wizard tournaments with the amount of dodging of elbows and figuring out how she was going to pull off her painstaking manoeuvre to the back of the train were all the other Neanderthals would not have access.

Taking her usual seat in the Slytherin carriage never proved difficult for her, no one dared sit in it. They knew who she was and what a bad comment muttered by her about them could do to their reputation, she liked to think of herself as the most feared female in Slytherin house closely followed by Parkinson. Hermione's seat was at the very back of the train secluded from were the new arrivals sat and far away from her other sixth year peers.

I guess you could say Hermione enjoyed Solitude, She was often found in dark corners of the room watching people. She knew the dirt on everyone in the school, not that she would ever share it with anyone else, and how else would she blackmail people into getting what she wanted. No one ever bothered Hermione when she had her resting bitch face on, it had become common knowledge now to notice when she was in a fairly sociable mood and when she was not, and may merlin be with you if you tried to socialise with her when she is not in that kind of mood.

Hermione watched in silence as the carriage slowly filled up with her fellow students who all noticeably took one look at her and sat right at the front. Obviously all but Pansy (Pug face) Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. These three people were the only people she spoke to wither she is in a sociable mood or not. She trusted Pansy and Blaise with her life and knew that they were always to be relied upon. Draco Malfoy however she did not trust, she did not trust him as far as she could throw him, and he was merely popular. The four teenagers were possibly the most popular in the school, they always got what they wanted and they all knew that if they could not get their way all they had to do was tell their parents and someone's life would become a living hell.

Soon enough it came to her attention that the short jet black haired Pansy, the tall dark Blaise and the tall blond muscular Draco had made their entrance into the Slytherin compartment in perfect synchronisation and taken their respective seats in the short, straight haired witch's booth.

Hermione was what you'd call naturally pretty, she didn't have to try in any aspect to make herself look stunning. Her hair was long, brown and straight, hanging just below her shoulder blades with her fringe grown into her hair. Her face was a prefect oval and rested nicely upon her neck. Her eyes were a warm brown in the shape of almonds and her lips were full and perfect. She had a relatively small nose and her skin was flawless, like someone had airbrushed it before she had left the house. It was noticed not only by herself but by everyone else that she looked nothing like her mother and father, why would she.

She was fully aware she was adopted by the two people claiming to be her parents, she bore no family resemblance and looked completely different to her older brother. Hermione knew very well who her real father was and she had no shame in the fact that he was who he was. Coincidentally her adoptive parent's last name was Riddle and as you've already figured out by now her last name is also Riddle.

Hermione sighed deeply, inhaling the fresh smell of the carriage that was about to pull away from the dreary train station and towards her familiar old hell for another year of lessons and tests to prepare her for life outside of Hogwarts high sheltered brick walls. Once you're in it's almost virtually impossible to get back out the gates unless it's a Hogsmead trip or special permission from his majesty Dumbledore himself.

'Hermione how was your holiday?' Pansy asked Hermione who was staring aimlessly out the window trying to forget that she was heading to her own personal prison where she would be made to socialise with people that were not only below her in status but also complete and utter morons.

Hermione knew that Pansy was just asking about her holiday because she wanted to see the dark mark that had been branded onto her skin during the first week of summer break. Pansy was meant to get hers during the new school year just a few weeks after they started school again along with Draco and Blaise and needless to say she was excited about it.

Pansy had always wished to be like her mother, she had always admired the beauty and elegance of the older woman, the way she held herself and the things she wore. Of course Pansy looked the spitting image of her mother but she was never happy, she always wanted to change everything about herself. That included marring her flawless skin with the mark of pure evil.

'Just ask Pansy' Hermione muttered before exposing her hip from under her shirt to show the three of them, When their eyes lay upon the mark there was a sharp intake of breath as they all revelled in its beauty.

'It's so pretty' Pansy gasped as she reached her hand out and brushed it lightly against the cool skin 'I still don't agree that we shouldn't have ours on our wrists also, I mean what if I want to wear long sleeves all the time and I'm looking for an excuse to do so' Pansy mused as she took her seat along with Hermione.

'I'm fairly sure you wish not to wear long sleeves all the time Pansy, With it on our ships it's a lot more discrete than it would be on out wrists' Hermione smirked slightly as she shrugged off her tight tan leather jacket to reveal her white top that secured around her elegant neck.

'Good point, I guess bikini seasons gone anyway' she laughed and the two male wizards rolled their eyes as Pansy sighed 'Say Hermione, what does that say on your arm?' Pansy asked when she caught sight of Hermione's second tattoo and eyed its beauty.

'It say's 'Wear your tragedies as armour, not shackles' in Italian' Hermione said looking down at the elegant writing on the inside of her right arm 'I got it on a whim whilst we vacationed in Italy over the winter' She added simply before turning back to the window and managed to block out all convocation on tattoo's.

Hermione rose from her seat what must have been half an hour later because she startled the three people stood around her. She declared she was going to the bathroom and left the carriage promptly. Everyone that passed her gave her plenty of room to move without touching any of them. She smirked inwardly knowing that she was one of the most feared but respected people in the school.

She approached the dank toilets and sighed as she locked herself in a cramped stall in which names were written all across the walls with magical spells and some of them moved and morphed into drawings. Although she was impressed she was also disgusted that she had to succumb to using the disgusting train toilets.

Hermione left the cubical after flushing the toilet. She put the awful cheap soap on her hands before washing it off as soon as it had been rubbed in enough. She stood looking at herself in the mirror for a few minutes, she admired how her shirt made her look curvaceous because it stuck to every inch of her torso. Her tight black jeans made her butt look amazing and her legs look long. She wore some black pointed court shoes in which were three inches high and only just made her pass Blaise and Draco's shoulders. Her make up made her look so flawless it was like she had walked out of a muggle magazine. She wore brown and nudes on her eyelids, she had black eyeliner and brown lipstick on.

She was just about to put her thin feminine hands on the door handle when someone flung it in her face from the other side and almost took one of her long matte black acrylic nails off her fingers. In walked a girl with flaming red hair and a bright grin on her face, well that was until she saw Hermione.

'Granger' The red haired which growled as they stood there looking at each other.

'Weasley' Hermione sneered at the witch who glared back with particular malice in her eyes as she observed the witch.

Ginny Weasley had heard a lot about Hermione from Harry and Ron, Well mostly Harry. It was no secret that Ginny's older brother was infatuated with the Slytherin witch, He had been since first year or so Hermione had heard. Ginny had never liked Hermione, not that the older witch really cared, she was a Slytherin and Ginny was a Gryffindor so it was pretty much written in the stars.

'You're blocking the doorway Weaslette' Hermione said calmly before barging past the witch and carried on down the corridor until she caught up with the sweet trolley making its way back from the Slytherin compartment.

Hermione bought a liquorish whip and a chocolate frog when someone came and stood opposite her. She looked up to see more flame red hair, this time it belonged to Ron Weasley who was looking up at her in shock. He was not bad looking, in fact Hermione thought him quite handsome in his own boyish way, He was scrawny but tall and he had deep blue eyes.

'Hello Hermione' He said politely just as she was about to walk away.

She turned towards him with a sultry smirk and winked before walking off back towards the Slytherin compartment. Her walk back through the Hufflepuff carriage was uneventful, they all looked at her as she walked past and admired how elegant she was loud enough for her to hear.

She flung the door to the Slytherin compartment open and strutted in taking a seat next to Draco and smirked at the three of them so wide it looked like her smile was going to fall off her face. It looked unnatural on Hermione's face and all three off them winced.

'This is going to be a good year'


End file.
